Triumvirate
by Jon.Scerri
Summary: When A secret faction of the Imperium of Man aligns with xeno's under the direst of circumstances, Chapter Master Raphael Verona must put together a team to uncover a sinister plot by the ruinous powers while on the verge of total destruction from the awaiting Seraphim. Raphael will be tested, taunted and twisted by enemies and friends alike. When all is at stake how far will he go


The powers of the universe bend to my will.  
Macragge, Terra, Lorn V, Mars, Merridian, Kronos and Tau'n: I have been to them all.  
I used to be an Assault Marine for the Space Wolves, served in the 3rd company; exiled for disobeying orders, stripped of rank and abandoned by the very men who swore allegiance with me. I was cast out into the warp to die redeeming myself.  
I fought with my brethren as a terminator in the warp until 50 years later when a warp storm ejected me over the Eye of Terror.  
For two months I fought for my life against all manner of filth and disgust.  
I was rescued by Eldar and imprisoned shortly after. The Eldar brought me before Archon Mel. She declared me to be fit for interrogation.  
I was brutally and barbarically brought before Eldar torture.  
Later I was rescued by Imperial Guard 212th regiment of 8th Cadia.  
I met with Paladin Virgil and his Grey Knights; they offered me to accompany them until I found my own exit.  
I stayed with them, trained with them, fought and killed with them.

I grew up knowing no fear, like every space marine; but the things I've done, things I've seen, and what I have had to endure, shatters the mind.  
My will was broken long ago; I had forsaken the emperor many times. Imperial Guard claim I have been missing in action from the Space Wolves for 500 years, although warp storms have slowed my realization of time.

For me, I don't serve The Emperor; I serve humanity.  
10 years ago I left the Grey Knights, my ship to Macragge was taken down by Tyranids; Imperial Guard, myself and a few of Ultramar's finest found each other on some world long dead.  
We fought for several days and nights against the Tyranid onslaught. To the extremist circumstances, we were rescued by Tau's finest: 30 veteran Crisis battle-suits of Vior'la; the best.  
I met with Shas'O Harmakill; we declared a state of emergency alliance until all threats were eliminated.  
At first, that was the case, but after 20 long years; that's not exactly a pact you remember.  
The tau and I became more than just battle brothers; Eldar joined the fight sometime later and became our friends too.

With my great privilege, I became Chapter Master to a covertly-co-founded branch of the Triumvirate: Imperium, Tau and Eldar; unified, but only against the direst of circumstances.  
As for my company: Farseer Taldor, Shas'O Harmakill and Chapter Master Raphael Verona.  
We fight together, die together, Live together. We live outside any jurisdiction of Tau, Eldar and Imperium collective. We answer only to each other.  
We live on the free world, of Harmonium.

I don't particularly enjoy xenos; but when a xenos follows your orders much better and steadier than your own men; stand beside you even as though every flank is overwhelmed. What kind of soldier takes orders from a different species? That's who, a soldier, the imperium's only soldiers are the Imperial Guard, Space Marines aren't soldiers; we're warriors. Warriors fight for those who they respect; regardless of rank. A Space Marine would defy the Inquisition to defend his Captain accused of heresy.  
Soldiers will take orders. Higher the rank just means a more important order.  
Harmakill gave me a crisis to add to my Honour Guard and Taldor gave me 3 warp spiders. In return I gave an assault terminator to both.

Tau was the bulk of our army believe it or not. Vior'la: The single largest regiment in the galaxy other than orks or tyranids. The Tau acted as our scouts and defence. They also supplied the bulk of our builders and our base. Railgun technology was shared onto all of our vehicles.  
Eldar provided transportation, quick attack / ambush. Tau and Eldar tactics working together; most of the men had a running bet of who would win in a chess match. Harmakill was favoured to win over Taldor, although we never did get to see the result.  
Imperial Guard provided us the numbers; even in a free world; free for all species with similar interest; they still were the meat-shields we needed them to be, Sad.

Space Marines provided the mobile heavy support; Las-cannons, heavy bolters, missile launchers and small-scale railguns. Who else is strong enough to lift all the best gear? We also provided heavy vanguards; and the heavy infantry. Come to think of it, we were just the strength of the army.  
Tau and Eldar casualties were moderate; space marines and guardsmen, were the hard parts.  
Squads of any decimated company were welcomed to join, some listened; others drew their weapons against us. I had never had to kill brethren in defence yet.  
Eventually our size became large. We drew the attention of the Inquisition at one point. As a compromise for not being declared heretical to the imperium for consorting with multiple xenos and turning space marine and guardsmen alike, 2 Chaplains were ordered to remain in the company; to report on our activities and status to their superiors. Harmakill's honour guard caught an Imperial assassin poisoning Harmakill and Taldor's food. 5 Crisis battle-suits and 3 warp spiders were just too much for the assassin to handle. He was killed. The little battle was anything but quiet, the noise alerted everyone within the base including the 2 chaplains, and they were escorted out of the system. 1 other assassin attempted to kill Harmakill himself.  
I had never seen something bleed so much. According to Harmakill, he thought the battle would've lasted past a skirmish.

At this point I should tell you about Harmakill.  
Kais, Or'es'ka and Shaserra; most know of them as the only 3 to finish the training of Puretide. Harmakill was a subject who went in the training program, he had finished it too, yet Puretide said he didn't respect the way of Tau, that his training wouldn't be used for the greater good. How funny that those 420 years later, he was proven right.  
It wasn't until a few decades of friendship that he told me the final test of Puretide: To single handily capture, tame and train a full size Greater Knarloc. You see the Kroot train Knarli, baby Knarlocs. While for a few months that the Knarli is of similar size to the Shapers, they trained them: Imprinting knowledge into a baby mind. Taming the Greater Knarloc requires more skill and cunning than most could think. He said he never could tame the Knarloc; he ended up killing 2 before the Tau asked him to stop.  
My other General, Farseer Taldor: respectable leader and potent psychic abilities. Assaults quickly and leaves quickly; guerrilla tactics poster child. My men tell me that Taldor is only 12,000 years old and is fairly experienced in versatile combat. She focuses more upon tactical advantages and psychic power than personal combat ability. Not too much to tell about her, as I do not particularly enjoy psyker's.

During the last decade before the 42nd millennium, we were invited to attend a summit do be evaluated to see if our actions were in no-way against or rivalling the interest of the Imperium; To my pleasure the location was Knossos; in the Pax Nebula. My good friend Brother Virgil was now Master Virgil and was taking the examination. We discussed events and battles worthy of the telling. How he had lone defeated a greater daemon of Tzeentch; engaging it not in a physical battle, but in a battle of the minds.  
Whilst he slept on the eve of battle; Virgil's mind was infiltrated by the foulest of daemon, and foolish. The battle lasted for the duration until the dawn of war; until only Virgil was alive.

Against all the disgusting tyranids; mewling orks and devious necrons, I hadn't faced a daemon since my time in the Warp, and the unknown amount of days until my capture at the hands of Archon Mel.  
When the topic came to Mel he paused and ordered his men to retrieve something for me to see.  
For this is where my greatest tale begins.

Chapter 1: The truth.

Virgil's Chaplain dragged in something covered in cloth.  
'Show him, Arnold.' Virgil said.  
The Chaplain knelt down to the corpse; he put out his arm and latched onto the cloth yanking it off the body.  
'Recognise?' Virgil asked.  
It was obvious that the body lying on the floor was Eldar; so I knew Virgil was about to enlighten me. I just looked back up at Virgil so he could begin.  
'This man and 39 more have been appearing all across this sector, not just in fields or their own homes, but underwater, the tips of the tallest frozen mountain and even in my very encampment. These men are not getting their own way to these places, nor is the warp putting them there; and no, web-ways are not in this area. Curious isn't it? Further, notice these markings engraved onto their skull? Yes?  
I requested that I personally examined you and your men for a reason. I know you well enough to know you would never become heretical. You may not be with the imperium to your every drop of blood; but sure as the emperor are no drops of blood heretical.' Virgil finished.  
'The engravings you mentioned sir.' The Chaplain Interrupted.  
'Ah yes, these people have been appearing in this sector for 28 days now. Each identical; as if bad-copied clones dumped into waste pits. My friend in the Black Templars relayed this information to me, it; acquired my interest. It may not be the enemy at the gates; tyranid invasion; ork waaagh or even a warp storm. All I can say for sure is; your old friend Mel seems to have pissed off something of extraordinary power. The Engravings were translated a few days ago, its Necrontyr, Eldar and something similar to Tau, I'd hoped you would be able to help.'  
A few moments later Harmakill and Taldor were escorted into Virgil's quarters.

I briefed the two on the situation and Virgil's Sergeant handed Harmakill a copy on the tau text, and Taldor a copy of the Necron and Eldar text.

'"No matter the size, no matter the power; all, will be lost.'" Read Taldor.  
'Our translators' say that elder and necron text are the same, both repeating the same speech.' The sergeant said.  
'We'd guess at the Tau saying the same thing, only tau and Eldar / Necron time differences are beyond fathoming, so why repeat a message over 300millenium old. How could it still be relevant?'  
Harmakill didn't read right from the page, he looked at the text; stared at it for a while as if he was translating an older meaning word to a younger word; until…

'There are older and fouler things than daemons in the deep places of the universe.' Spoke Harmakill.  
'How would Tau, the youngest race in the galaxy; have information about something that frightened the Necrontyr? It does not make sense.' Taldor Asked.  
'It is not Tau language, it is vespid.' Harmakill responded.  
'Something even younger than Tau having this information, that's just not possible.'  
'The Ethereal caste tells us that the Vespid was once a Great War machine serving under the "Seraphim." Harmakill said.  
'"The Seraphim, who are they?'" Virgil asked.  
'I shall tell you what I know of them,  
the vespid were a race of numbers and war. So barbaric they waged war on each other in clans. The Seraphim found them on their planet, uplifted them, sheltered them and taught them. The Seraphim from what I know; used the vespid to wage war without sacrificing their own species in the after math. The Vespid breed incredibly quick: quicker than orks and tyranids but not as tough as either.  
They have wings and thereby have all terrain and mobility over most species.  
Who they fought remains unknown, all we know is that the Seraphim conquered all the few in their era, they finished with their galaxy and moved away, bringing but a handful of Vespid with them.  
The small bastion and vanguard sent here were defeated by the Necrontyr, whilst their vanguard was a true force that the necrontyr assumed were the bulk; it was in fact only a small majority of the Seraphim. What more I cannot say as I do not know. Only the Necrontyr, Eldar and the Vespid of that generation know; and this, all my knowledge is what the past generations tell us as bed time stories; I cannot be sure of their accuracy, but it is a start.  
The Seraphim were not interested in power or control like most empires; instead they were only fuelled by the hunger of death and brutality conquering only to replenish their efforts.  
Eventually the Seraphim were either driven from our galaxy or simply eradicated it does not matter which, what only matters is that the Old Ones saved the Vespid from being obliterated. Vespid stature did not rise again to its full potential for some time until we uplifted them a few millennia ago. We use them much the same as the Seraphim did.' Harmakill lectured.  
'So the text is just a story told about a once great nation: that ruled during its' time; I do not see the relevance of this meeting.' I said.  
We all looked around the room at each other, scanning the faces to find either interest or displeasure; few were impressed. I knew, as well did my brethren that even if the Seraphim were a great enemy on the verge of attack; our current postings could not be ignored or abandoned to combat the Seraphim; we could not do anything; as Virgil should've known.

'It has been a great discussion, but I feel that nothing more that can be said will be said; and so I shall retire to my quarters.' Taldor concluded.  
Virgil stood as Taldor took her leave, waiting until she was no longer within an earshot.  
'Leave us.' he said to his men.  
'We know this Mel quite well; I had hoped that your companion Taldor would have confessed this, Mel and Taldor are sisters; I'll admit not the closest of family but nevertheless; family the same.' Virgil continued.  
'My friend, are you accusing her of something?' I asked.  
'No, I am not saying she's done anything wrong; well, wrong from your side of the imperium, it's not what she's done; as oppose to what she might _not _do when the time comes to it.' Virgil finished.  
'Acknowledged.' Harmakill said.  
'Listen I understand that the xenos; no offense Commander; is your friend, but as your friend I am giving you information which however unlikely; might save your life. By the Emperor I am vowed to kill anything against the imperium, friend or foe; and here I am sharing a meal with a former Space Marine and two xenos; again no offense. I risk everything by being here; it is only because I owe you a debt I can never repay as to why I help. I'm done here; I take my leave.' Virgil finished.  
Harmakill and I watched Virgil exit the room.  
'Should I be hesitant to let my guard down tonight Raphael?' Harmakill asked.  
'…. It wouldn't hurt. And I think we should leave at first light. Inform the men.' I said.  
'With no offense to you, I think I understand why the Imperium shall never be allied with the Tau Empire, Fire Caste are Soldiers, we take orders and we follow them true enough. But we know when not to follow them as well. The Space Marines are warriors, obeying orders only when it suits them; Virgil for example, ordered to kill anything that threatens the state of the Imperium; yet; for the moment. We are all alive. If a captain is accused of Heresy, his men do not stand with their beloved captain; they step aside or bind the captain's hands.  
Long ago when Shovah exiled himself from the Empire he did not do it alone. Many of my mentors and friends left to join Vior'la as the independent vanguard for the Empire. Puretide offered to teach me as the civil separation took place. Vior'la became a Sept equal to the Tau Empire's fire caste.  
My point here is: much Tau had left the Empire and joined Vior'la because they knew it would serve Tau better; they joined because they had loyalty to their commander that was joining. I command more Soldiers now than Shaserra herself.' Harmakill finished.  
'Who is Shaserra anyway? Why does most of the Tau always speak of her with such awe?' I asked.  
'Shas'O Shaserra; titled the Shadowsun, she is the Supreme Commander to all Tau, personal bodyguard to Aun'va himself. And the best student that Puretide ever had. She was the Commanding General in the expansion which terrified the Imperium even though they would never admit fear. The annual duelling championships each decade where great Fire caste from all corners and rims of the Tau Empire do battle against each other to test who is worthy to wield a Crisis, and where the Crisis do battle to see who is worthy of Command. No one has ever died during these trials, and no one has ever beaten the Shadowsun. Each decade the trials start; great battles take place and great warriors are recognised and rewarded accordingly. Kais, Shovah, Shaserra, Harmakill, Or'es'ka and Baldur are the only names which are immortalized in the arena. Oressa and I have fought and she destroyed me completely. Shovah, Kais and Or'es'ka are the only people to last more than 18 seconds; all of which eventually lost.' Harmakill finished.  
'I also here that she is remarkably beautiful: Tau standards that are.' I queried.  
'I also have heard that, although I have never actually seen her face; I imagine from tales told that she is quite beautiful.' Harmakill said.  
'It's quite late; perhaps we should vacate this room and return to our quarters.' I suggested.  
We stood and checked the room; grabbed our things and exited. The air was cold and still; a quiet night; too quite.

Chapter 2: Always Waiting.

Soon as the sun arose we were leaving. I left Virgil a message with his Lieutenant of how to contact me.

The time on a shuttle always seems to take longer and longer than I'd like it to. It's dreadful: no one ever talks to another unless someone is critically injured. I honestly have to admit that I would rather be trapped in a room with Matt Ward than on shuttles any longer.  
I look over at Taldor; she has her eyes closed and sits still.  
Harmakill is on another shuttle.  
The shuttles are ferrying us from the recently acquired grey knight planet to where Harmakill's fleet awaits at the edge of the system, it should take 2 days to reach; yet another reason to loathe transport.  
Taldor opened her eyes and turned them towards me. I admit out of everything in this forsaken shuttle she is the best thing to look at.  
'Are you staring at me?' Taldor asked.  
'I'm sorry if it offended you; but you are the only thing I can keep myself occupied with; as this shuttle ride is becoming ever increasingly wretched.'  
'The ever vigilant space marine confides interest in a xenos? Intriguing, do you agree?' Taldor said.  
'Interest is useful, it provides safety and knowledge; without either you are doomed.' I responded.  
'You are not in danger here and there is little to be learned. Why do you find me interesting?'  
I didn't answer her and I made myself look away from her direction. I knew she'd notice me staring off into nothingness; I assume she continued to close her eyes.

Virgil's escort shuttles broke off mid-flight and gave us respects as they returned to the planet.  
With only a day left into the flight. Taldor began amusing herself with her magic. She had spent an hour holding her miniature lightening ball in her hand: just toying with it.  
I hate the shuttle rides; nothing to entertain yourself with. At least with Harmakill I could've at least had someone to talk to.  
It seems the only thing that everyone will share in life is death; and having to wait. At least the dead no longer wait. As for me, it seems like I'm always waiting.

Chapter 3: The enemy within.

We arrived back at the forward position sometime later, our senior officer Lieutenant Gerald Frederick; gave us the rundown on the situation since our absence.  
The total report revealed to be:

_**Position**_

_**M.I.A**_

_**K.I.A**_

_**Critical Condition**_

Guardsmen.

12

23

33.

Fire Warrior.

08

12

26.

Space Marines.

02

00

00

Rhino Transport.

00

00

Disabled.

Chimera.

01

00

00

Devilfish Transport.

04

02

Destroyed.

Dreadnought.

01

00

00

Echo Base.

00

00

Lost.

'Heavier casualties than usual, what transpired here?' Harmakill asked.  
'Sir, Echo base was obliterated; no assault took place; middle of the night all we heard was a very large explosion; that was 20 days ago. The men and vehicles listed where the bastion garrisoned at Echo. The KIA is confirmed, recovered bodies and salvage. The others listed as MIA are what we have not yet recovered.' Lieutenant Frederick said coldly.  
'What caused the explosion L.T.' I asked.  
'As far as we know, intelligence reports it was Echo-base which detonated their self-destruct.  
We scanned radio frequencies prior to the detonation, no distress signals, and no automated besieged messages. It seems as though Echo deliberately detonated it for unknown, unjust reasons.' Fredericks explained.  
'The electro-magnetic-pulse that followed detonation fried many of our sensor arrays and our quantum entanglement long range scanners.' A Tau water caste interrupted.  
Harmakill took his leave with the man and continued talking technicalities down the hall.  
Harmakill, as much of a great tactician; is also the best technician we have available. Cannot build anything, but can design, program, calibrate or repair anything.

I took my leave with Frederick; we needed to discuss matters concerning Imperial terms.  
Taldor was sitting beside a guardsman when I glanced over my shoulder as I exited the room.  
This would be a good time to tell you about our dear Farseer.  
Farseer Taldor; is, as delicately to phrase: promiscuous.

My thoughts interrupted:

'Sir, we are receiving a hail from The Leviathan, its captain is Captain Aeries of the Sons of Ultramar.' A guardsman announced.  
'We got more ships appearing on sensors'  
'I count 3.'  
'I have 5.'  
'Long range scanner's back online.'  
'In the name of the Emperor…'  
'What is it, what do you see?'  
'It's the Imperium.'  
'Generals, do we treat them as hostile or friendlies?'  
'Let's find out.'

'This is Chapter Master Raphael Verona of the Triumvirate Nation.' I spoke into the intercom.  
There was no response.  
'I repeat: this is Chapter Master Raphael Verona of the Triumvirate Nation; our defence grid is tracking you; if you do not respond: we will be forced to open fire.'

'Sir what are your orders?'  
'Harmakill, can we defend against… 57 battle cruisers?' I asked.  
'Our planetary defence cannons provided us enough to combat the hive fleet.'  
'You know the cannons better than anyone, can we defend ourselves against that force.' I asked.  
'It will be a legendary battle either way.' Harmakill said.  
'Sir, we are receiving another hail from the Leviathan.' A Private said.  
'Well answer the damn thing before they bloody annihilate us.' Lieutenant Frederick said.  
'This is brother Varnus, I repeat; this is brother Varnus of the Triumvirate.' Spoke Varnus.

'I do not understand; why hail us if they do not answer?' Taldor said.  
'Check the scanner again; but get visual confirmation on the bridge this time.' I ordered.

'Sir, we have no visual confirmation. There is no one in the bridge of any ship. I'm afraid that they are ghost ships.' Private said.  
'Destroy them.' Harmakill ordered.

The men looked at each-others' eyes before turning around, fear gripping them as this is the first time any shall witness the new Railgun Mk IVs.  
Two privates stared each other down. Pulling off the key hanged around their neck: inserting the key and turning simultaneously, flipping the red box revealing the blood red button. With much weighted hesitation filling both men. The button was pushed.

The mighty flash of green-rail guns, no longer the photon blue; but now the neutron green: Much denser, energetic and reactive than photon gases. Within a few seconds of the Railguns being fired; there was a great noise, a great terrible noise, something only comparable to the shriek of the damned.

'And so we've come to it at last.' Taldor said.  
'What do you mean?' I asked.  
'Had it been the Imperium, they would stay dead after we killed them.'  
'What is your point?' Lieutenant Frederick said.  
'Tyranids, die easier than Imperial Forces true. Tyranids just have a lot more to die. But that "more" is lethal. You can be sure that they are in fact tyranids. The amount of ships coming at us suggests they have a full hive fleet or two. Most likely hive fleet Harbinger.' Taldor finished.  
'What's the plan General's?' Frederick asked.  
'We hold out for as long as possible, I'll send for Vior'la to reinforce; at best they will be 19 days away.' Harmakill stated.  
'19 days? - Against the single largest Hive fleet? We've been having trouble against splinters. How can we possibly defend against Harbinger?' Frederick asked frantically.  
'We don't.' I said.  
'What are you suggesting? Harmakill questioned.

Chapter 4: The forgotten Heroes.

The hall speakers echoed loudly. People running towards the shuttle bays:  
'Alert, Alert: Emergency broadcast procedure. Evacuation: Delta-Charlie.'  
'How long before they touchdown on the planet and until they're in our base?' Frederick asked.  
'We don't know maybe an hour.' I responded.

'Give me the microphone; I would like to say a few words.' Harmakill requested.  
'Humans, Eldar, And Tau: This is who we are, many of us have fought one another in battle; Many of us have lost someone they cared about to one of us. We come from the four corners of the galaxy. We are not all the same species; we were not raised as children together; we share not even the same home-system. But we are family, all of us: Brothers and Sisters.  
In the coming battle; we will once again be defined through our efforts. Prove to not just me or yourselves; but prove to whoever said "you-shall- not."

Thunderous cheers swept the hallways and tunnels. Men on the other side of the compound could be heard from the command centre.

'We'll need to arm the self-destructs before we leave; Alpha, Hotel, Sierra, Zeta and this command centre are all equipped with Hybrid-420,000lbs charges. I'll let you know when they've been armed.' Frederick said.  
'Thank you, we need to oversee the evacuation; Harmakill: come with me. Taldor, Fredericks: I want you two to supervise the evacuation in the south and west wing. Rendezvous at the Gamma Site.  
'Aye sir, see you on the other side.' Frederick said saluting.

'Commander I think we should get some of your crisis teams and my dreadnoughts to defend the 22nd corridor before they breach the main facility; if that wing falls we'll lose a lot of guardsmen evacuating.' I suggested.  
'The 22nd corridor is 5 miles from the nearest shuttle; whoever defends that position will not be getting out of here.' Harmakill responded.  
'And if we don't defend it, you know we'll lose shuttles 9 through 17.' I retaliated.  
'I will not order men to die.' Harmakill shouted.  
'Men will die if you do not. More men than what would alternatively.' I said.  
'Than this is where our tale ends dear friend, for I will not order several of our men to do something which I can do alone.' Harmakill said as he put the last of his war-gear on.  
'That's suicide, you know that.' I said to my dear friend.  
'This is why I cannot ask another to do it.' Harmakill said softly.

We looked at each other for a few small moments; the tunnels the imperial guard build are strong; but against such devastation they still do shake. Dust sprinkled down from the ceiling every quake.

'Your tunnels will be defended; I guarantee it.' Harmakill vowed.  
'Do you have any final requests of me my dear friend?' I asked.  
'Requests… You once asked me if I thought Shaserra was beautiful; I would like you to one day find out, for me.' Harmakill said.  
'I'll let you know. Goodbye old friend.' I said finally.

Harmakill and I went our separate ways; I went towards the armoury and got my gear.  
My Armour of course, my power-sword: a gift from Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens.  
My storm shield; hand crafted by The Adeptus Mechanicus, gifted from Virgil.  
The Jump pack, the only thing I kept from the Space Wolves.

'This is Hotel, bomb armed.'  
'This is Alpha, we are armed.'  
'Zeta's ready.'  
'Alright we just need Sierra and Home Base and we'll be all set.' I said into the radio.

'This is Taldor, Shuttles 1-9 are loaded, awaiting orders.' Taldor announced through the radio.  
'This is Frederick; Shuttles 10-19 are almost ready.' Frederick said.  
'This is Varnus; Shuttles 20-29 are loaded. We're ready on your mark.' Varnus declared.  
'Harmakill here: I'm in position: no hostiles yet.' Harmakill responded.

I set the railguns to provide cover fire for the shuttles, only shooting at what is in the vicinity of the shuttles. Only myself was in the control room for 98% of the force was evacuated waiting in the shuttles.  
I ran to my shuttle, the only person that was leaving that wasn't on their shuttle was me.

'Sierra here, we are ready to detonate.'  
I ran through corridor after corridor.  
The Tunnels shook wildly now. Dust filling the air.  
I put on my helmet, as it became hard to breathe.  
The ceiling began to fall; I noticed the corridor to the side of me was caved in. An arm was the only thing not covered: A space marine.

'Harmakill here, I'm engaging the enemy force.'  
'You Shas'O sure are stubborn and foolhardy.' Taldor Transmitted.  
'No, they're not; they're honourable and valorous.' Fredericks argued.

I could feel the earth shake, every tremor; every quake and without the intercom I could still hear the sound of gene-stealers in the base. Gene-stealers; the only thing next to daemon I detest. The screeching, the claws and the face of filth made manifest, something even Nurgle would have more pride than to create something of that level of filth, which legions were now killing my friend; yet another reason to hate them.  
The base's security lighting now lit up, emergency red lights; main power was now offline. My shuttle wasn't too far away, only I and the pilot were scheduled for this flight.  
As I charged through the final stretch to the hangar, I opened a channel to the bases.

'All shuttles LAUNCH.'

I walked up the ramp into my personal shuttle. My pilot sealing the hatch behind me, we launch immediately.

Every pilot deserved commendations for their skilful piloting, most; surviving.  
For everyone that remained alive, the only thing anyone was hearing was the last moments of the Legendary Shas'O Harmakill.

'T-Minus 2 minutes until detonation.' Base V.I stated.

'Ah- haha- you'll have to- better tha- at - to defeat - e you beasts.' Harmakill said through the fading transmission and static.  
'Arrgghh- come here - *plasma shooting and screeches*  
- what in the- of Tau?  
- Arrgghh.' Harmakill finished.

The bases detonated.

Silence would have been the status quo of the evacuating fleet, several hundred thousand lives paying homage to their fallen hero. Killed not by enemy, but by atomic disintegration; Status: KIA.

And so the life of Harmakill ends, where only the legacy lives on; for he lives on, only through memory. Thus begins; the forgotten heroes.

Chapter 5: The Rights.

Whenever any soldier dies it's uneasy to say the least; men lose moral and become weary; Commanders lose valuable troops and become frustrated; but when you lose a general and a friend; a piece of you dies along with them.  
86% of the evacuating members survived and successfully rallied at Rally Point Omega, Craft World Caal'istan.  
Those most loyal and close to Harmakill attended what the Tau call: The Rights. Ethereal Vi'long'e massed a summit.  
The Rights was not what I expected, the Ethereal only ever mentioned the battle as a whole, names of bases, enemies and casualties. But he never even spoke about Harmakill. The Tau seems to be different with their funeral customs than we space marines are.

After the mass, the Ethereal and his bodyguard approached me, the bodyguard was enormous.  
I knew from text that Tau have Crisis teams to bodyguard Generals, but I never heard of what guarded the Ethereal Caste, the Diplomatic and Political leaders; as well as spiritual leaders too.  
The Man walked to me behind his master, every step he took made the ground shake under his almighty presence.  
Harmakill wielded an XV-22 Battle suit, similar size to me, but heavily versatile and equipped with jump packs, shield drones and fusion blasters: Your average Tau elite Shas'O. The Crisis were big hulking machines similar to dreadnoughts but favouring ranged combat instead of the dreadnoughts melee. Crisis' are armed with missile pods, shield emitters, flamers and burst cannons: Ideal for against mass numbers. This Tau was even larger than a crisis; his front revealing 2 dual fusion blasters on each arm, hybrid missile drones around him, but most notable; a single miniature rail gun against his back, able to be outstretched and locked for combat, but unmounted at the moment.  
He, I later learned; was a Shas'El.

'Master Verona of the Space Marines, I have studied you much.' Vi'long'e said.  
'What do I owe the pleasure?' I asked.  
'Captain, it seems you are not quite yourself.'  
'I have just lost a friend, I will be fine.'  
The Ethereal turned his neck to the side and nodded, the Shas'El returning the nod, but taking his leave, but only as far as the door.  
'Captain, we must discuss our terms of this treaty we have signed, we do not enjoy the idea of a Space Marine leading Tau, what you do with yourselves and to extent the Eldar, we care not, but when Caste are in danger, we would prefer if a Tau was sharing your command over them. My terms for upholding this treaty, should you accept; is to attach my bodyguard Shas'El Magellan, Commander Stormray.'  
'I'll take that under advisement but I will have to test his abilities before I allow him to command: To assess his; strengths and weaknesses.'  
'If he does not join you immediately with no question, I will terminate our deal and retract Tau support, you have a large force commander, but how much will remain after we leave? Not enough to fund your little crusade, will there?' He Finished.  
'We do not bow your will, your Tau are here because they wish to be here, they want to be here; and so they may leave at any time… now take yourself, and your bodyguard; and get the fuck off my planet.' I retaliated.

The Ethereal showed no emotion as I swore at him; he simply turned away and began to leave.  
Shas'El Magellan took his helmet off and approached me, slamming his impressive feet to the ground; those blocking his path quickly cleared the area. The moderate sound of commotion had now been silenced completely, all in the room, sergeants, captains, Shas'ui, Shas'vre, lieutenants and commanders; all high ranking individuals… all silenced.

The gigantic hulk of Tau knelt down to get to eye level with me, for a few seconds he said nothing, just stared into me, only when he spoke did it become clear that _he_ was in fact a _she_.  
'You can expect to be seeing me again, Captain.' She said coldly.  
'When we do, you had better be a lot more polite should you gain injury.' I said.

The Commander said nothing further; she put on her helmet and regrouped with her Ethereal.  
It seems that Harmakill was the only thing that hindered my view on Tau, or maybe Vior'la; how he alone made it possible to befriend them. How foolish to judge a race on 1 individual, no matter how dear the friend.

Chatter remained silenced even after the Commander took her leave, annoyed and angered I took my leave also. I expect chatter returned after.

Chapter 6: A new Arrangement.

My dream last night was, interesting.  
From what I remember it featured Mel; who had been responsible for my torture for unknown centuries, who kept me alive through xeno magic to only torture me further, who now reappeared in Virgil's sector as well as in my dreams.  
When I woke I remembered What Harmakill had said, about the Seraphim, and how all knowledge he knew about them died with them.  
I didn't like the Ethereal, nor his bodyguard; but I knew Tau would be needed should I have to combat the Seraphim, whether or not the Tau loyal to me stayed even after being ordered back to Vior'la, I needed to inform the Tau, and its Vior'la.

I told Taldor about what Virgil had told me, I needed to be sure she was on a side, hopefully my own.  
I told her about Mel, knowing full well it was her sister.  
She had never known about my torture from Mel, so I shouldn't have been threatened that she did not inform me that my torturer was her sister. I was wrong.

'I am older than your imperium; your fellow men say I am 12,000 years old; I am older. I was around long before your species achieved space flight. My sister and I have not spoken since her descent in to madness from Slaneesh. You need not worry about should I betray you my friend.' She said.  
'I know that Chaos corrupts, I know men, or elder, aren't born heretical. But I know that it isn't as clean cut as the Imperium says it is. How is it to the Eldar? How do you think Chaos corrupts? I asked.  
'Chaos is an idea; it needs to touch another's mind to live. Without knowledge we fumble into darkness, same as Chaos. Sure the Chaos Gods are different, Khorne being War, Tzeentch sorcery and magic, Slaneesh sadism and sex; and of course Nurgle plague and disease.  
Each is cunning about how to perform their role. Each gains power from tributes, both intentional and otherwise.  
The Eldar made the mistake of doing things, which aided Slaneesh immensely. Psychic powers aid Tzeench, and so on.' She finished.  
'But how do Eldar view corruption?'  
'We do not view it the same as you do, you believe Chaos is a force that morphs your mind into what they desire you to be, in part, this is true. However; it isn't as simple as "painting over" a mind with their imprint. Subtlety is how it works. No space marine went chaotic in less than a decade.  
Noises, visions, hallucinations, sometimes even adding memories, they don't pull you into chaos like the imperium believe, they; advertise the path, and let you walk down it.'  
'So someone chooses to become chaos? I don't believe it. Chaos corrupts; it doesn't allow people to turn away from it.' I argued.  
'You are right to say that, however the ultimate change to Chaos or to stay with what you were remains only your choice. Chaos can bend, manipulate, trick all it wants; but sometimes it still is not enough; sometimes the individual proves either too headstrong or to righteous for even the most impressive plan.' She stated.  
'So, if you or I were to be manipulated by the foul gods of Chaos, whether or not they could manifest within ourselves, it is we who holds sway of what we do?' I asked as I reached for a drink.  
'If the dark gods want you to serve them, you will most likely serve in their favour, if you start calling them your gods and bow down beneath them because of it, that is a different tale.' She replied, standing up.

I took a few short moments to search through my thoughts and think about what she said, my upbringing by the Space Wolves has always been Astartes Law, I know this Eldar isn't trying to manipulate me, or at least I do not believe so, yet I still believe that the Individual has little control over Chaos' manifestation, anyone who serves the dark gods must be purged, that much is clear.

'Have I satisfied your interests' space marine?' She asked.  
'I,' I had a hard time finding my words; so I just said: 'Thank you.'

We were both standing now. The grudging duty inside of me knew I could not forget about Tau's alliance all together, as much as their leadership frustrated me.  
Taldor had requisitioned an elite Eldar craft ideal for subterfuge. The Eldar call it "Divination."  
We were few aboard; 12 ship personnel and Taldor and me as ground forces.  
Our mission: recruitment.

'Are you going to tell me our destination? Or shall I probe your mind, space marine?' She asked playfully.  
'We; we are going to the Tau Diplomatic ship of "Trinity," I need to apologize to the Ethereal and his bodyguard; and ask for their help.'  
'Should I feel worried or are our interests not lying with peace with Tau?' She said, now annoyed.

I didn't want to tell her that I was here, with her, to recruit Commander Stormray aboard my ship, the Triumvirate needed to exist, it needed to stand as a bastion for all races to coincide together, but the Seraphim were a threat that needed to be combated, immediately. So my mission; or rather, "our" mission: was to assemble a team to fight the Seraphim before they ravage this galaxy. To do so would require armies no force could spare, instead we would compromise; a strike team, no more than 6 individuals to infiltrate and exterminate our way through resistance and crush the Seraphim's advance, in theory.

Our first target was Commander Stormray, Tau Shas'El.  
Second, was my old friend: Master Virgil of the Grey Knights.  
Third, Former Ultramarines Captain of the 2nd Company: Titus.  
Fourth: Warlord SkullSplinta of the Ork clans.  
Fifth and sixth: Taldor and myself.

Uniting these great warriors would prove as much difficulty as fighting the Seraphim, which I am sure of.

You know of many of these individuals, who you do not: Warlord SkullSplinta was an Ork Nob that I assisted to become the Warlord in exchange for safe passage off the Planet Felion IV. He amazingly kept his side of the agreement, much to my surprise.

The day was dark and the sky was black, though our road ahead hadn't even begun.

Chapter 7: Few words of many.

One could only imagine the hesitation any space marine presents when working with xenos, would could not even fathom the amount that a Chapter Master would have when pleading assistance from a xenos commander that threatened him before you told him to: leave, in less; nicer words.

The Ethereal was not present during the Summit; he was ashore on an adjacent system discussing treaties with minor species I cannot recall the names of.

The Shas'El, Commander Stormray; however was present. Nothing that didn't need to be said wasn't with many hands hovering weapons.

With much time passed.  
'You expect me to believe that? That the Seraphim are real and are threatening our borders? What kind of trickery are you planting?' She yelled.  
'We swear, this is neither trick nor ruse; we need the Tau to keep in the Triumvirate, but instead we wish some other Tau lead the section, and you commander come with us personally.' Taldor Interrupted.  
'You agree that Tau is to have command of the Triumvirate?' Stormray asked.  
'Share command.' I imposed.  
'If Tau gets this position than we get what we so much desire, but what do I joining you personally accomplish?' Stormray queried.  
Taldor was about to speak, though I stopped her.  
'I need a team, unique in its creation and design: Individuals whom possess certain skills, traits, abilities, retinues and/or items. We need… I, need to gather these people and aim them towards an enemy far greater than anything ever seen or imagined in countless millennia. The Seraphim.'  
'… if what you say is true, and that Seraphim are indeed a threat we cannot hope to reason with or negotiate with, I, of Tau; declare my services to you until this imminent threat ceases or death.' Stormray said.  
'I thank you commander.' Taldor said appreciatively.  
'Eldar, Human and Tau; this should prove an, interesting alliance.' Stormray said humorously.  
'Should be interesting, difficult perhaps; I cannot wait to see how adding an Ork warlord will effect it.' I laughed.  
'… An Ork?' Stormray questioned. 'You really are desperate.'

Chapter 8: What is and what should never be.

We were in warp travel for some time now, the journey to the eye of terror is a long one and uneasy. Many grow weary, tired and begin to stir unclean thoughts in the mind; thoughts, when in the warp, become manifest; and so we slept. Suspended Animation as Eldar calls it, commonly known to me as Cryogenic freezing. Though I have no knowledge of what was occurring during my slumber; I do have the memory of what happened shortly; as it burned images into my mind that I could not find the words that one could hear to comprehend what it was the happened. Only those involved and the Legion of the Damned could understand exactly what I would say, though no words would've been needed with them; that kind of friendship born through death, destruction and horror; born: through Chaos.

The first few things I do remember after waking were my name, screaming and tremendous heat. When my eyes regained clear vision I saw fire and daemons.  
I knew immediately that my ship was under attack from Chaos daemons through probable warp storm. What I did not know, was which particular faction and where we were.

"Brother!" I heard a as the ringing began to dull.  
My eyes were not open and I couldn't yet move myself.  
'Brother can you hear me?' Said the voice again, all too familiar.  
I cannot quite recall the voice, but I knew it.

'Sergeant, we got a brother down critical, not our men; I believe he is that of the Legion of the Damned.'  
I remember this, I remember him; The Sergeant was Galen, he died later that day. The other was my friend, Virgil.  
'Alright what's the situation here Virgil?' Apothecary Caleb asked.  
'Space Marine, Legion of the Damned by looks of him; wounded: critical, massive blood loss, warp damage consistent of fire and burns, daemon is probable.' Virgil concluded.  
'Alright get him to the infirmary, I want him fit and ready; I need answers, I need explanations for what happened here.' Sergeant Galen ordered.

This feels like a dream, though at this point I remember waking up, and getting up. Though now I am not. So I forced my arm up, and I did.

'Sir, he's regained consciousness.' The Apothecary said.  
'I, I remember this place, I've been here before.'  
'Impossible, this base has been here for…' Galen started.  
'It's been here for just under 3 hours.' I interrupted.  
'Yes but, how did you know that?' Virgil said.  
'I was here, on the medical table nearly 500 years ago, though this conversation didn't happen and there's no Governor that needs your help.'  
'I'm meeting the governor after this meeting, I was about to tell Caleb that before you woke up.'

'This, this happened differently last time, Sergeant; do not go to governors or you will die.' I warned.  
'What are you talking about?' Galen asked.  
'If events transpire the same as last time you will be walking into a trap where you will be killed, a greater daemon of Tzeentch awaits you there.'  
'A greater Daemon of Tzeentch? You speak heresy; The Governor's palace is more secured than something a Daemon could enter.'  
'Sergeant, if you do not heed my warning you will die, trust me; it's happened before.'  
'Virgil, detain this…. Brother of ours; I want him patched up, fix his arm and then send him to the Brig.' Galen ordered.

'Virgil, summon the Servitor for me.' Caleb requested.  
'Yes apothecary.' Virgil said.

As Virgil left the room the Apothecary was inspecting his tools, it was only until the drapes over the tent backlashed against the wind did Caleb speak.  
'You did well to survive.'  
'I had little to do with myself surviving.'  
'What exactly do you remember?'  
'I remember a daemon; very large and very powerful; and his minions.'  
'so what happened?'  
'The Daemon ambushed my squad and ordered its' minions to charge onto our flank.'  
'I can only assume heavy casualties.'  
'Indeed, the Daemon caught us unprepared and quickly tore itself through our ranks.'  
'What of the Havoc Marines?'  
'Havoc Marines? I never mentioned anything about Havoc Marines Apothecary.'  
'Well ah, you have wounds on your back consistent to wounds left by plasma cannons.'  
'I see.'  
'So the Daemon, what happened to him?'  
'With all the confusion and enemies surrounding us completely, a daemon kicked me against the Razorback, where I lost consciousness.'  
'So you don't remember anything else?  
'I'm afraid not.'

'Ah servitor, thank you for coming. We need to outfit our brother with a cybernetic right arm and shoulder.'  
'As you command.'  
'Brother, I'm going to put you into Cryogenic Stasis for this, it will be unpleasant if you were awake through this.'  
'Agreed, my name is Verona; Chapter… Sergeant… Raphael Verona.'  
'Well met Raphael, I am Apothecary Burkol Caleb. Now it is time for you to rest.'

I took myself off the medical table and the few steps to the Cryogenic Pod; I could feel no pain through my shoulder, though it did bother me. I Entered the Pod and exhaled the pod sealing.

Chapter 9: The Ork.

I woke up, oddly enough on the ship, Divination. This, dream I had was of my past; where everything changed and nothing was the same; though in my dream, I was changing what happened, I'm sure now it was; just and only a dream.

'Ah captain, how did you sleep?' Taldor said smiling at me.  
'My rest was, fine; say nothing of it.' I retaliated.  
'You are so tense, perhaps you should stay aboard while Stormray and I recruit the Ork.'  
'I do not judge your abilities in diplomacy, though this Ork owes me a great debt; a debt that I alone must call upon.'  
'You have always argued my use of magic, but I offer an alternative safe way to meet with Warlord, SkullSplinta.' Taldor said.  
'What are you proposing witch?' I asked.  
'We could either fight our way through the Ork encampment, or I could teleport ourselves directly to this warlord, or I can teleport him to us, here on this ship.' Taldor Proposed.  
'The Farseer offers great tactical advantage where casualties would be less and risk would be minimal.' Stormray Interrupted.  
'I can see both of you have made up your minds, just make sure you teleport him to the middle of the cargo hold, we'll need him away from vital systems, should he get frightened upon the spontaneous teleport.'  
'Agreed, shall we prepare for our guest than?' Taldor stated.  
'We should activate the Ray shields immediately after he's on-board, prevent any destruction of the ship.'  
'Agreed.'

'Stormray, I want you to prepare the cargo hold.' Taldor Said.  
'As you wish.'

'Oi, who dun telaportad mae?'  
'I think our guest has arrived.' I announced.  
'You, wah tis you doing ere Space Marine?'  
'Day 17, Winter Solace on planet Gadversa IV.'  
'How dare you com bak ere Space Marine.'  
'As I recall, you owe me Ork, and I also recall you being an Ork of honour.'  
'You trysa my patients.'  
'You owe me a debt, Ork.'  
'Dat debt, was paid space marine.'  
'How? By letting me leave the planet?'  
'Ha by letting ya keep ya head when I could'a chopp'id off.'

Stormray approached the Ork from the left, raising her dual-fusion blaster to the Orks head.  
'Now you owe me a debt.' She stated.  
'Argh, what ya need of me?'

Chapter 10: The AWOL, Grey Knight.

The Ork, hesitantly agreed to our terms; despite the words used and weapons raised, several times. We gained ourselves a new recruit.

'Stormray, when you want to do something like putting that weapon to an ally's head, don't.'  
'He needed reassurance, which I delivered.'  
'Argh, butts if I's waz to av' da choice if ta save ya, why's a would I?' Interrupted SkullSplinta.  
'I've never known of an Ork that could do something which Tau could not.'  
'Den maybe we'sa ave' a probblahm.'  
'Alright enough, both of you. You continue to fight each other from here on out, I will have you both teleported to the nearest star. Do I make myself clear?'  
'Was only avin' a bit o' fun with da robot girl.'  
'We are headed to, Vior'la?' Taldor asked.  
'The Grey Knight and Vior'la contacted your Chapter Master and I. Warp Storm had broken out in the system and the Grey Knight was sent to defend the Borders of Ultramar.'  
'Ultramar? Then we can get Titus while we are there than too.'  
'Save Time, I like that.' I said.

As we travelled through system to system the distress signals began multiplying exponentially, rapidly from 10 to 100 in only a few moments.  
Taus Borders have been under threat from Tyranids for a very good time, Tau seem to be the perfect opponent for the Tyranids, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.  
But Tyranids, Warp storm and Imperium on every side, seems that all paths now shall meet at Ultramar.

'Oagh, dis 'ere ma-sheen says dat da port 'as been overrun.' Announced the Ork.  
'That will make landing problematic than.' Stormray said.  
'I cannot guarantee a safe teleport while the warp storm is active.'  
'Stormray, how good is that Jetpack of yours?'  
'It will do its job well enough.'  
'Well I'sa don't do fall from da ship.'  
'I will stay on board and use my psychic powers to minimize the warp storms size.' Taldor said.  
'Ork, this ship is equipped with gun turrets.'  
'Ah, den dis Ork shall tear up anyfin dat comes in from dat port'ol.'  
The Ork laughed as he thrashed his way to the turrets room.

'We know our tasks than.'  
'I'll need to equip myself for this battle. I'll meet you in the launch bay.' Stormray said as she took her leave.

'Taldor, do you have something on your mind?'  
'This Storm, it's a lot more powerful than it should be for a place like the Tau Empire.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I've seen less powerful storms subdue much greater strongholds. And Chaos, Chaos is about causing chaos; a full scale Tyranid invasion creates more chaotic events than some Warp Storms. What does Chaos have to gain or destroy in this area when the area is already on the brink of annihilation every day? Why target here?'  
'Grey Knight transmissions confirm force at 3 squads, under command of Master Virgil and Chaplain Kraux.' Stormray said through the voice-com.  
'That is not good.' I said.  
'What is it?' Taldor asked me.  
'A Space Marine Chaplain delivers fear to daemons and heretics swiftly as imaginable. Any Grey Knight Chaplain could possibly put fear into a regular Chaplain. Kraux however is something more.  
As a human at 15 he killed a blood letter that had been butchering his family, the Grey Knights that arrived later watched the security footage, to their amazement. He was examined and tested; 50 years later he finished his training, youngest Grey Knight to do so in millennia. He fought during the aftermath of the Heresy, He was Tier 1. That was nearly nine-thousand years ago, he was Brotherhood Champion for 100 years serving under Supreme Grandmaster Geronitan. The reason behind his old age is simple, yet ingenious; for centuries at a time he accompanied only the most elite Grey Knights charged with locating and rescuing those that have been pulled-in by the warp. Sometimes he was gone for centuries, sometimes; though rarely millennia at a time. By looking at him you would say he would only be 350 years old, but do not be fooled. He is arguably the best there ever was, last I heard he was hunting down Daemon Prince Magnus the Red in the Eye of Terror.'  
'So if he has been dispatched here,'  
'Than something far more terrifying is going on.'

Chapter 11: Cruel Days and Cool Nights.

Stormray and I had landed on the far side of the complex, landing in the middle of the Encampment and surviving would be Primarch Worthy.  
Thus, we were to skirt the camp and infiltrate.  
The Tyrannic forces were swept aside effortlessly, the thought of Gene-stealers made me think of Harmakill, and the hulking Tau beside me didn't sway that thought.  
One could only imagine holding a line single-handedly, against unfathomable numbers. One could not imagine a xenos' doing so to save humanity. I missed my friend.

I was brought out of my thoughts with the putrid smell of plasma discharge from my companion's weaponry; a familiar smell.

The Tau and I advanced through the jungles and grass-plains, I only defending the Tau in melee. The world wasn't stable, many tremors and quakes were common.  
The air tasted of death and filth, with that familiar scent of Plasma lingering. The hour long march through the outskirts was Chaos free, not a single heretic or daemonic foe. Perhaps the Tau Empire was capable after all.  
As we drew closer to the settlement, more screaming sounds were made clear, Tyranid or Chaos mattered not, only the wager Stormray and I had made was, and that I shall claim the greatest kill before the day is out.

The night had begun to lift and day was dawning, the planet being unfortunate enough to have a 50-hour day cycle meant long cold nights.  
Radio communication was still down and only the Tau Empire held both Chaos and Tyranids in Check for now, we needed to join up, we needed to strategize and we needed to find our targets.  
And we weren't the only ones.

While marching through the dense forests, I saw something I wish I hadn't.  
A lone disfigured Eldar corpse lay still, covered in engravings, a servant of Archon Mel.  
Was she here?  
Was she hunting Virgil?  
Was it Virgil who was hunting her?  
What does Kraux have to do with it all?

The body had long been there undisturbed, dust and hardened blood all around. The body slightly decayed, and a little crisped from the harsh and long sunlight.  
'Captain, the atmospheric pressure is rapidly dropping; we must take shelter now!' Stormray yelled.  
'I don't see anything we can use as cover.'  
'Move now!'  
'Activate Jump packs.'  
The Tau left forward into the sky, than I followed. I turned my head to the side, looking behind me; the atmosphere had become aflame, scorching everything: Exterminatus.  
A bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of us as we landed, Taldor exiting the light.  
'Come quickly.' She said.  
The Tau and I immediately went towards her.  
The flames had all but encased the planet. We had been lucky, having Taldor teleport us off the planet only a dozen seconds before oblivion.

'I thought the warp portal had made it unsafe for you to teleport.' I queried.  
'Indeed it was and still is, but the price was well worth it brother.'  
I turned around; to my amazement was the last man I ever wanted to see.  
'…Cane?'  
'And I Raphael, or have you forgotten my face already?'  
'Virgil? What is going on?' I asked.  
'The holy Inquisition has performed the Exterminatus on this planet.' Virgil said.  
'How dare you!' Stormray yelled, raising her weapons to Virgil's head.  
She disappeared in a sudden flash of blue.  
'I might of just teleported her to the cargo hold, accidentally of course.' Taldor said smiling.  
'Good idea Taldor.' Virgil praised.  
'What's going on Virgil?' I said coldly.

Virgil took a deep breath, hesitantly.  
I had never seen him nervous or cautious when speaking to me.  
'The Lord Inquisitor had learned from reports that a great deal of Tyranids, Chaos and Tau could all be removed in a single act, and save precious soldiers of the Imperium.'  
'Why are you here personally and why Kraux?' I asked.  
'Kraux is here for you brother, The Inquisition demands your capture, Kraux to confirm it's done. I however am here for Taldor; she however is voluntarily on her part.'  
'Where is Kraux?' I asked.  
'He is waiting for us, I said I would talk to you in private.'  
'Private, so why is Cane here?' I asked.  
'Cane works for the Inquisition, Inquisitor Cane.'  
'You dare warrant an arrest on me, Exterminatus a Tau world and capture my crew?' I threatened.  
'You best not threaten me Captain; I have the power to crush you like an ant beneath the heel.' Cane Interrupted.  
'You test me, Should I summon Kraux? Then let's see how brave you are.' Cane threatened.  
'I already defy an Inquisitor; you think your lap-dog scares me?' I replied.  
'Ah, a space marine knows no fear, but what makes you think I don't consider having Kraux set loose on your friends? Your precious Farseer, your Ork, that tin-can Tau.'  
'You try to trick me? Space Marines care not for Xenos you arrogant mewling infant.' I said cold and softly.  
'Enough!' Virgil Yelled.  
Eyes drew to Virgil.  
'Captain, I apologise. And you Inquisitor do not forget that whilst I still serve you, as per my orders; your family are under the protection of my dear friends' men. You will learn your place.' Virgil said.  
'Raphael is not Imperium, but you; I could label you heretic you fool, threatening an Inquisitor, very bad thing to do.' Cane retaliated.  
'Try me.' Virgil said.  
Cane took a step towards Virgil, the last step he would ever take.  
Unfortunately for him is that Tau weapons are highly powerful, and that Eldar Floors aren't exactly designed to protect against high powered plasma weapons.  
Stormray's gun left a sizzling splash of organs and other pieces no longer identifiable all around the room. Cane had been disintegrated.

'What, what have you done?' Virgil exclaimed.  
'Good riddance, he was always a bother.' I said.  
'No, but now you are heretical in the eyes of Kraux, you have to leave, now.'  
'We need you to come with us Virgil. We need someone of your skills on our side against our common enemies.'  
'I cannot just follow you like that, you are deemed heretical and an enemy of the Imperium, I should follow out my mandate and extinguish your life now but you know me better than that.'  
'How about I capture you and force you to come with me.'  
'The Inquisition won't fall for that, I am a Master of the Grey Knights after all, we die before all others.'  
'So lets' break that exception.'  
'We have to make a decision immediately; Kraux would surely have heard that and is likely on his way here.' Taldor Said.  
'You have your prisoner brother, limited time only however.'  
'We cannot combat Kraux, we have to leave, and shuttles are not too far.'  
'Agreed, The Ork is already there, and Stormray not too far away either, with the three of us here, I suggest we make a move on and get out of here now.' Taldor suggested.

Luck was on our side this time, we managed to escape before Kraux found us, and we had gained a valuable "prisoner" to add to our team, only a few more dossiers to go.

Chapter 12: Pathos of Harmakill.

'I heard about Harmakill, though I do not understand why.' Virgil began.  
'He gave his life for the thousands of us to live.' Taldor Said.  
'Who is Harmakill?' Stormray asked.  
'Who is Harmakill? He was a legendary Tau Commander, how do you not know of him?' I replied curiously.  
'I know of all Commanders of every Cadre, he is not one.' Stormray retaliated.  
'He's been dead a few months now, sacrificed himself gallantly.' I said softly.  
'Few months matters not. I have served for a century; fought with every Shas'O and Shas'El since. Your Harmakill is not Tau, or was never a commander.'  
'I know my friend, he served under Farsight, under Vior'la.'  
'Farsight?... This is troubling.'  
'Troubling how?'  
'Commander Farsight has illegally commanded before, manipulating the Teachings to his benefit for an age.'  
'What has this got to do with Harmakill?'  
'Harmakill may have been one of Farsight's Commanders charged with purging Chaos; Chaos had been invading at the time.'  
'So a Farsight Commander wasn't really a Commander? I don't see the difference really, a Commander is someone who commands, end of story.'  
'That may be true for your way of life, but it is not ours.'

The new information was troubling, that the two of us agreed on. Stormray may be hostile on a good day, but she shared the same thoughts as I.  
Stormray was a very good ally, proved highly intelligent and in some cases a better weapons platform than a tank itself.  
I would have to get used to not being in command any longer, other than this little group of 5.

Oh how I hate the Inquisition.

Chapter 13: There's always room for cake.

I've been around for a long, long time. Seen my share and then some, but only now had I attended a wedding. My old friend Lt. Fredericks had been promoted to Captain; and now hosts a private wedding on a garden planet, a beautiful place.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today.'

My old friend had been informed about my so-called heresy, however all the guests swore either loyalty to himself or me, and vowed to behave unless we done something heretical.

'We stand here, in the light of the Emperor and in the Company of those here today, to join together this man to this woman; in holy matrimony.'

Fredericks looked so very fine in his broad Captain formal-wear, to be at the side of the very young and very beautiful to-be-bride of his. The imperium tailoring of bridal gowns is quite an art of itself. The veil hiding most of her face, but only a blind man and a fool would question her beauty, beauty which of course was amazingly complimented by the white lace flowing from her.

'Do you Captain Adam Fredericks take Lilith Scipio to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

The atmosphere here proved to me: uneasy, unsettling and unfriendly. Eyes were weeping and women were crying at the service. I know about weddings but this was foreign to me. I lead troops to war, I send soldiers to noble death and strike fear into the hearts of all beneath me; the exchange of vows between two however; frightens me.

'For any reason that these two should not be united, speak now or forever hold your piece.'

Across from me were the honour guard to the Bride, these so-called Bridesmaids, neither as stunning as the bride.  
On the far end of the seats down the aisle, long behind where the rest sat, sat my cohort; Taldor, SkullSplinta, Stormray, Virgil and Fredericks paranoid psyker.

'By the power invested in me by the Holy Emperor and Imperial Creed, I pronounce you man and wife. May the Emperor protect and watch over this marriage.'


End file.
